ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Florida World's Fair
This is a new fair that will be twice the size of Walt Disney World, Universal Orlando, SeaWorld, Busch Gardens, and LEGOLAND and will be located somewhere in Jacksonville. It will have every pavilion focusing on U.S.A. and the other countries of the world, plus lots of animal exhibits, including the ones from Canada and Northern Asia (such as grizzly bears, polar bears, moose, beavers, giant pandas...) in their climate controlled habitats, along with rides, stores, and attractions featuring characters from the Muppets, Sesame Street, TMNT, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, and so on. Opens sometime in 2020. Pavilions United States New York *Sesame Street: Spaghetti Space Chase *Sesame Street: Lights, Camera, Imagination *American Dragon: Jake Long live stage show *TMNT on Tour *An American Tail Theatre *The Amazing Spider-Man 3D Illinois *Great Lakes Water Park *The Great Lakes Aquarium (with sturgeons, river otters, Asian carp, sea lamprey, and more) *Amity Park *Danny Phantom Spooktacular live stage show *Danny Phantom Ghost Blast *Dick Tracy Crime-Stoppers (long forgotten for Disney's Hollywood Studios (then named Disney-MGM Studios)) Florida *Mission to the Moon ride *Sea Life Jacksonville *Florida Wild Walk (through the wooded areas with bald eagles, sandhill cranes, white-tailed deer, turkeys, Florida panthers, black bears, red wolves, grey foxes, red foxes, owls, hawks, bobcats, skunks, and raccoons) *Everglades Splash (water flume suspended above habitats for American alligators and American crocodiles) *Kermit's Swamp Rapids ride Hollywood/California *Muppet-Vision 3D *The Great Muppet Movie Ride *The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor *Totally Spies on Tour *The Grand Pier *Pacific Point Preserve (with California sea lions, harbor seals, and sea otters) *Prehistoric California (with African lions, jaguars, guanacos, capybaras, South American tapirs, bison, dromedary camels, llamas, pronghorns, Chacoan peccaries, domestic horses, domestic donkeys, and Asian elephants all on exhibit) Southwest/Texas *Taco Bell *Grand Canyon wooden roller coaster ride *Treasures of Sierra Madre (with vampire bats, Gila monsters, collared lizards, Western diamondback rattlesnakes, desert tortoises, desert iguanas, black-tailed prairie dogs, black-footed ferrets, coyotes, pumas, greater roadrunners, Californian quails, peregrine falcons, brown-nosed coati, and collared peccaries all on exhibit) Canada Niagara Falls *Niagara Falls water park Yukon Forests *Wildlife Walk (a climate-controlled zoo for grizzly bears, Rocky Mountain goats, rocky bighorn sheep, moose, grey wolves, and beavers) Europe France *Au Bon Pain fast food restaurant *Miraculous Ladybug live show and ride Asia China *Chinese Wilds (with exhibits for giant pandas, red pandas, golden snub-nosed monkeys, Chinese gorals, Chinese dholes, Sichuan takins, Pere David's deer, Chinese alligators, and Chinese giant salamanders) *The Great Wall of China rollercoaster ride Japan *Japanese Wilds (with exhibits for red-crowned cranes, Japanese macaques, Japanese serows, Japanese raccoon dogs, and koi) *Sailor Moon live stage show Australia The Outback *Kangaroo Walk (a walk-through exhibit for red kangaroos, gray kangaroos, red-necked wallabies, and emus) The Australian Forest *Creature Caverns (with exhibits for Tasmanian devils, tiger quolls, duck-billed platypuses, short-beaked echidnas, perenties, frilled dragons, bearded dragons, blue-tongued skinks, Solomon Island skinks, molochs, water dragons, water pythons, inland taipans, and white-lipped tree frogs) *Koala Walk (a walk-through exhibit for koalas) *Rainforest Aviary (with kookaburras, tawny frogmouths, cockatoos, Eclectus parrots, lorikeets, and cassowaries) The Australian River *River Life (with a fish tank for Fly River turtles, seven-spot archerfish, Australian shovelnose catfish, freshwater whiprays, barramundis, broad-shelled snake-necked turtles, gulf saratogas, and Australian lungfish) Mesozoic Era *Sinclair's Dinosaur Walk (with models for Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Iguanodon, Spinosaurus, Styracosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Diplodocus, Struthiomimus, Pteranodon, Elasmosaurus, Ichthyosaurus, Mosasaurus, and Archelon) *Countdown To Extinction The Ocean *The Living Seas (three-times larger than The Seas with Nemo & Friends, with a basketball court-size aquarium for such open ocean creatures as whale sharks, manta rays, ocean sunfish, mahi-mahis, bluefin tunas, and great hammerhead sharks) *Giants of the Deep: A Robotic Sea Adventure (seasonal exhibit featuring former Dinamation robotic models for Thalassomedon, Kronosaurus, Tylosaurus, Dunkleosteus, Andrewsarchus, Basilosaurus, Giant Squid, Great White Shark, Humpback Whale, Atlantic White-Sided Dolphin and Calf, Gray Whale, and Killer Whale, plus interactive heads for Right Whale and Sperm Whale) *Polar Splash (a climate-controlled polar zoo for polar bears, beluga whales, harbor seals, walruses, chinstrap penguins, gentoo penguins, rockhopper penguins, king penguins, and emperor penguins) *Tropical Islands (exhibits for Hawaiian monk seals, little penguins, Cuban crocodiles, and saltwater crocodiles) *Rocky Point Preserve (exhibits for bottlenose dolphins, Californian sea lions, and sea otters) Outer Space *Star Tours: The Original Ride *Star Tours: The Adventures Continues *Captain EO Special Edition 3D *The Timekeeper *Mission to Mars *Extra-TERRORestrial Alien Encounter *Space Mountain Future Earth *Spaceship Earth (original) *Horizons *The World of Motion *The Universe of Energy (original) *Time Machine Earth (seasonal robotic exhibit with robotic models including a half-scale tyrannosaurus, triceratops, parasaurolophus, pteranodon mother and babies, amargasaurus, baryonyx, utahraptor, protoceratops and velociraptors, woolly mammoth, saber-toothed cat, giant sloth, glyptodont, woolly gigantelope, desert leaper, and night stalker) *Journey into Imagination (original) Category:Theme parks Category:Amusement parks